


Christmas Eve

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was exactly the Christmas he loved. (Set post S2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 10, chestnuts.

Ianto put the bag of apples in his basket and looked at his list. "And that leaves--chestnuts?"

He didn't eat them; in fact, the only contact he'd ever had with them was in that Christmas song. The writing, though, on the list was not his own. Oh, it looked like his, but the 'n' was just slightly curvier than his own. And there was only person who was as skilled as Ianto in copying another's handwriting.

This had all the marks of Jack on it. Ianto pulled out his phone and stood to the side in the aisle, away from the displays of fruit. Jack answered on the second ring, thankfully. "Ianto!" He sounded out of breath and Ianto frowned into the phone.

"Jack," Ianto replied. "What are you doing?"

"Weevil," Jack answered. "Hold on."

Ianto titled his head back and tapped his foot on the floor as he heard Jack's phone fall followed by the sound of a fight. God, if Jack died on him while Ianto was listening...but luckily Jack was back in a few moments, sounding more winded, but victorius. "Sorry about that. Make it quick--I've got to get him loaded up."

"Do you want help?" Ianto asked.

"Nah, it's fine," Jack assured him. "Now, you called?"

Ianto sighed. "Chestnuts?"

Jack was silent for a second. "I like them."

Ianto hummed thoughtfully and started looking around for a sales associate--there was no way Ianto was going to spend an hour in the store trying to find a nut that he himself didn't want. "And I assume you'll want them toasted?"

"That's roasted and it better be on an open fire," Jack teased.

"Oh, of course," Ianto corrected. "You're just lucky I have a fireplace at home."

"That's why I love it," Jack agreed. "Got to go. Weevils to pack up--I should be at yours in an hour or so. Thai?"

"Pizza," Ianto decided.

Jack whined, but accepted and hung up. Ianto quickly pocketed his phone and caught up with a harried sales associate who had been rounding the corner into the deli.

~~~

There was a nice fire going when Jack got to Ianto's house. It smelled like Ianto had added some spices and herbs to the fire as well, making it smell more like an ancient Yule celebration rather than just an everyday fire. And in fact, Jack could swear he could smell hot chocolate as well. He grinned. "Ianto?"

Ianto poked his head out of the kitchen with a smile. "Jack. I just finished the hot chocolate. Set the pizza by the fire and I'll bring the rest out."

Jack quickly did so, being careful to not to get too much dirt and water on Ianto's rug, and left his coat and boots by the door. Warming his hands with the fire, he felt contentment settle into his bones. This was his--their--first Christmas without Owen and Tosh and Jack knew that both Ianto and Gwen were upset. It was why he had told them both that no one from Torchwood was on call (a quick call to Martha had resulted in the Doctor--unknowingly--owing UNIT a favor for covering Rift activity in Wales) and they were free to enjoy the holiday.

Gwen had left yesterday with Rhys for a vacation somewhere northwards. Jack and Ianto had decided to stay in Cardiff, at Ianto's home. There was a tree in the corner, tastefully decorated of course, and presents under the tree. Jack smirked--Ianto had found the ones Jack had bought for him.

When Ianto came into the room carrying a tray of plates, silverware, and the promised hot chocolate, Jack turned to him. "You sneak."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and set the tray down. "If anyone is a sneak here, Mr. Harkness, it's you."

"All's fair I suppose," Jack continued. "After all, I wasn't the one who found my Christmas presents."

Ianto blushed and cleared his throat. "I hope the pizza is still warm."

Jack chuckled and sat next to Ianto on the rug. He pointed to the bowl of chestnuts. "For later?"

Ianto shrugged. "I didn't know when you would want them."

"Thank you," Jack said. "I haven't had any in years, but I figured it was past time."

"Never have," Ianto admitted. "I suppose I could try one."

"That's the spirit!" Jack said. "I have a rack in the SUV for roasting them. We'll try it tomorrow."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "On Christmas?"

Jack shrugged. "Why not? Seems fitting."

Ianto smiled bemusedly and dished out the pizza. It wasn't anything like a Christmas Eve that Jack remembered, but it was warm and Ianto was lovely and it was peaceful. Exactly the kind of Christmas Jack liked.


End file.
